


Smile

by Lilmizzhugable13



Series: The Doug and Evie Collection [2]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Not much fluff but it's still there, What else did you expect? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilmizzhugable13/pseuds/Lilmizzhugable13





	Smile

 

Evie was happy. Incredibly happy, something that seemed so foreign to her that she didn't know how to express it, which was something Doug noticed.

He first paid attention at her lack of expression when they were in the kitchen, Evie baking a cake for Mal's upcoming birthday. He told her a joke; it was a lame chemistry joke, one he wasn't sure she would get, but she did and smiled. It seemed as if it would turn into a laugh, but Doug was instead met with disappointment when she suddenly frowned and turned away.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. Evie looked back at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confusion on her face.

"Something's bothering you," Doug said, determined to find the root of the problem, although, he had no idea what he'd do once he found it.

"I don't understand," Evie said once again, still confused. She didn't look like it, though, and that's when Doug realized what was wrong.

Nothing was wrong; it was just Evie.

However, Doug couldn't be sure of his hypothesis, so he didn't voice his concern and said, "Never mind. I'm probably just seeing things." Evie just nodded, going back to mixing ingredients.

Later through the week, Doug couldn't help but pay attention to her face. Not like he didn't before, but now, he actually had concerns. Every time Evie smiled, she would immediately turn away, a melancholy expression replacing the happiness. She rarely laughed, and when she did, it almost seemed as if she resented it afterwards. She never frowned, and any other expression would barely brush on her face. She was so cold, so stoic that it hurt Doug.

Had she always been this emotionless? She seemed so responsive to Mal, Jay, Carlos, and...

Doug couldn't even think of **his** name. He completely loathed **him** , even now despite **him** and Evie being on okay terms. Doug couldn't forgive everything **he** did, everything **he** said. So how come Evie seemed so open in the beginning with **him**? She seemed so breathless, wonder struck, and just in awe around **him**. Why was she so emotionless to him but not **him**?

Today, they were in her dorm. Somehow, their plans of going out to the Auradon Prep's Annual Festival were cancelled. Instead, Evie opted to stay in her dorm and order in. Doug quickly agreed, having been in a foul mood because of his recent revelation. He wanted to avoid crowds and people in general: however, he didn't want to tip off Evie on his sulking thoughts. Unbeknownst to him though, Evie already knew.

Doug didn't have that same happy-go-lucky dorky attitude Evie felt whenever she was around him, but how was she suppose to bring it up?

Before either of them knew it, they were tip toeing around each other. Does this constitute as their first problem?

Evie worked hard on sewing a new outfit while Doug just stared at her. Was she truly happy with him? Did she really like him? What if she was having second thoughts? What if she-

"What do you think?" Evie asked, raising what seemed to be a red leather jacket. Although it was unfinished, Doug could already imagine how it would look on her, and he was wonder struck.

"I think it looks great on you," He told her. Evie smiled.

"I don't have it on, silly," she teased, causing Doug to laugh. Immediately, his mood lifted. She was smiling, she was happy, and he made her that way.

But his good mood went away when Evie's smile did. She frowned and turned back to the machine.

"Why do you do that?" The words spilled out of his mouth before Doug could stop them. Evie turned to him.

"Do what?" She asked. Even though Doug wanted nothing more than to dismiss his fears and ignore his insecurity, he couldn't. It was too hard to do so at the moment.

"Smile," Doug commanded Evie. Instead of actually smiling, Evie scowled. "Are you not happy with me?"

"Of course I am. Why would you ask that?" She said loudly as she stopped sewing and turned her attention to Doug. What was up with him?

"Then smile." She couldn't. Suddenly, smiling seemed like an impossible thing to do, especially with her mother's words ringing through her head.

_Wrinkles! Remember, you must age gracefully and be the fairest in the land!_

"I'm sorry," Evie whispered. She didn't show sadness; she didn't show anything. She was completely emotionless, and Doug hated it.

He stood up and enveloped her in a comforting hug. How did it get like this? How had they become so uncomfortable with each other that they couldn't even properly express their emotions?

Well, Doug was going to change that.

"You are beautiful," he told Evie who was so warm in his arms. "You are so beautiful, inside and out."

Evie sighed. "I know," she shakily said. "I know..."

"You know?" Doug asked, pulling her out of their hug but still kept his hands on her shoulder. Evie nodded. Doug rubbed her cheeks with his thumb affectionately. "Then smile," he said smiling, thumping her nose with his finger.

This time, Evie couldn't refuse.


End file.
